1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating print data with an embedded background image and printing the print data to a receipt by acquiring print data generated by a host computer based on input data concerning product sales and then adding background image data to the acquired print data. The invention further relates to a recording medium carrying a program for implementing this printing method, a printer and a printer driver, as well as a POS terminal and a POS system.
2. Description of the Related Art
POS systems used in supermarkets, convenience stores, and other retail stores have a printer (e.g., a receipt printer) for printing sales receipts. These printers are typically monochrome, text-based printers for printing receipts. An example of the output of such printer is shown in FIG. 14. However, development of small, fast color printers has created demand for color POS printers.
Because most POS system application programs are written for printing monochrome text by means of a monochrome printer (such an application referred to below as a xe2x80x9cmonochrome, text-based applicationxe2x80x9d), introducing a color printer to a POS system requires changing the POS application program to a color graphic-based application so that receipts can be printed in color and graphics can be inserted. Changing of a software program typically requires a significant capital investment. The problem, therefore, is that color POS printers are often not used to their greatest potential.
The present invention is directed to solving this problem. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for printing color graphic-based receipts without changing the monochrome, text-based application program. The invention also provides a computer-executable program for performing this printing method, a recording medium for storing and distributing the program, a printer, a printer driver, a POS terminal, and a POS system.
According to one aspect of the invention, a printing method for processing print data, e.g., regarding payment information, generated by a host computer, e.g., based on input data relating to a merchandise sale, is provided. The method generally comprises, acquiring the print data from the host computer; selecting a unit image to be used as a component of a background image; laying out multiple copies of the selected unit image in a selected layout pattern; selecting a filter for delineating an image area of the selected layout pattern or each copy in the layout pattern; filtering the selected layout pattern or each copy in the layout pattern using the selected filter to determine where the copies of the selected unit image are to be printed to produce the background image data; adding the background image data to the print data to produce print data with an embedded background image; and printing the print data with the embedded background image on receipt paper.
A printing apparatus for carrying out such processing is also provided according to another aspect of the invention. The apparatus comprises an input terminal configured to acquire the print data from the host computer and a background image data processor. That processor includes a unit image selection module configured to select a unit image to be used as a component of a background image, a layout module configured to lay out multiple copies of the selected unit image in a selected layout pattern, a filter selection module configured to select a filter for delineating an image area of the selected layout pattern or each copy in the layout pattern, and a filtering module configured to apply the selected filter to the selected layout pattern or each copy in the layout pattern to determine where the copies of the selected unit image are to be printed to produce the background image data. The apparatus further comprises a generator configured to add the background image data to the print data to produce print data with an embedded background image; and a printing unit configured to print the print data with an embedded background image on receipt paper.
By acquiring print data generated by a host computer and adding background image data thereto to generate print data with an embedded background image, the printing method and apparatus of this invention can issue color graphic-based documents, e.g., receipts, even when the host computer runs a monochrome, text-based application without the need to change this application.
Furthermore, because the background image data is produced by laying out plural unit images and then applying a filter, a wide range of background image data can be efficiently produced and printed even if there is little storage capacity for storing background image data.
Preferably, the printing unit can print multiple colors including at least a primary color and a secondary color other than the primary color, and can print the print data using the primary color and print the background image data using the secondary color. By thus printing the print data in the primary color and printing the background image data in a secondary color, a background image can be added to the receipt without degrading the readability of the print data. Readability is also improved by printing in color.
Preferably, the background image data is generated according to a configuration command sent from the host computer. By producing the background image data according to a configuration command sent from the host computer, the user can configure the background image without directly operating the printer. Preferably, the configuration command contains information specifying the print color of the background image, which enables the user to define the color used to print the background image as desired.
Preferably, a storage medium stores a plurality of unit images and the configuration command contains information specifying what unit image to use. That is, the configuration command contains a command selecting at least one unit image for use as an element in the background image from among the multiple unit image files. By thus storing multiple unit image files, more choices are available for creating the background image. In addition, a wide variety of background images can be produced by combining multiple unit images in the background image layout.
Preferably, a storage medium stores multiple filters, and the configuration command contains a command for selecting and applying one filter from among the available filters. The filters can be image files or an algorithm for generating image data, such as an algorithm for drawing a circle or drawing a triangle. By thus storing multiple filters for filtering the background image, a wide range of background images can be produced.
Preferably, the configuration command also contains information specifying an enlargement factor for the unit image. This enables the size (enlargement or reduction) of the unit image to be specified according to the user""s preference. This also eliminates the need to store multiple sizes of the same unit image, and thus reduces the storage capacity needed to store the unit images.
Preferably, there is a storage medium for storing multiple layout patterns, and the configuration command contains information specifying a particular layout pattern to be used. By thus storing multiple layout patterns, a wide range of background images can be generated.
Preferably, the configuration command also contains information specifying the layout pitch of the unit image. This enables the user to control the layout pitch as desired.
Preferably, the configuration command is generated by a printer driver provided in the host computer. When the printer driver thus generates the configuration command, the background image data can be configured from the host computer without changing the host computer application program.
In another aspect of the invention, a printing program embodied on a computer-readable medium contains instructions for carrying out any of the printing methods or any step(s) thereof described above when executed by a computer. The invention can thus provide a program for issuing color graphic-based receipts without changing the monochrome, text-based application run by the host computer.
A printer driver according to another embodiment of the present invention is provided in a host computer connected to a printing apparatus. The printer driver comprises a print acquisition module configured to acquire the print data an application program executed by the host computer and a background image data configuration module. That latter module includes a unit image selection module configured to select a unit image to be used as a component of a background image, a layout module configured to lay out multiple copies of the selected unit image in a selected layout pattern, a filter selection module configured to select a filter for delineating an image area of the selected layout pattern or each copy in the layout pattern, a filtering module configured to apply the selected filter to the selected layout pattern or each copy in the layout pattern to determine where the copies of the selected unit image are to be printed to produce the background image data, and a generator module configured to add the background image data to the print data to produce print data with an embedded background image. A transmission unit is configured to send the print data with an embedded background image to a printing apparatus.
With this printer driver, print data with an embedded background image is generated and sent to a printer for printing by adding background image data to print data produced by the host computer application. The printer can therefore print color graphic-based receipts without modification of the host computer application even when the host computer runs a monochrome, text-based application.
Furthermore, because the background image data is produced by laying out multiple copies of the unit image and applying a filter, a wide variety of background image data can be efficiently produced even when the storage capacity for storing background image data is small.
A POS terminal according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a printing apparatus as described above, and a terminal device functioning as the host computer. This POS terminal can therefore issue color graphic-based receipts from the printer without modifying the monochrome, text-based application used on the terminal device. The terminal device may further include a printer driver as described above, and a printer.
Still another aspect of the invention involves a POS system comprising at least one POS terminal as described above, and a POS server connected to each of the POS terminals via a network. The POS server manages the POS terminals. This POS system can also issue color graphic-based receipts from the printer without modifying the monochrome, text-based application run by the terminal device.
In another aspect of the invention there is a printing apparatus for fetching print data regarding payment information that is generated by a host computer and based on input data relating to a merchandise sale. The printing apparatus comprises a command interpreter configured to receive and analyze commands from the host computer; a print data processor configured to process fetched print data relating to payment transaction information according to a received print command; a background image data processor configured to process background image data according to a received configuration command for setting background image data; a print-data-with-background-image generator configured to combine the fetched print data with the background image data for printing according to a command for printing print-data-with-background-image. When the command for printing print-data-with-background-image is fetched, a pre-selected background image produced by the background image data processor and the fetched print data for payment transaction are synthesized to form the print-data-with-background-image.
By producing the print-data-with-background-image on the printer side, it is possible to reduce the time period for transferring all the print data to be printed on paper for a receipt so that the substantial printing through-put can be improved.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.